Canda X Reader: Best! Rave! EVER!
by YourNameIsrainbowExplosion
Summary: You are going to a rave with America and his brother, Canada, but you end up stuck in between America and Canada, You liked America but then he started dating Seychelles and he ignored you. During this Time you developed a crush on Canada, who stuck by your side while America ran around with Seychelles
1. Awkward Car Ride

Rainbow here! This is my first "pairing"/CountryXReader story so it might suck... I don't know though! Leave a review!

* * *

It's about time Alfred got here! We're gonna be late for the rave! I run out to the car and open the passenger door. It's then I notice his brother, Matthew, in the backseat. I look at him and smile. I have had a crush on him for as long as I have known he existed. He gives a small smile back. As I get into the car I feel my face getting hot, and sadly America notices my red cheeks.

"Why are you blushing, _? Is it because you finally decided you are in love with the most awesome hero ever?" America asks in his usual cocky tone.

"NO!" I shout, a little guilty sounding and all too fast. Shit! I think to myself.

"You totally do!" He leans towards me for a hug but I push myself towards the door and the seat. "What's wrong? You don't want to hug me? I thought you liked me!" America says in a sarcastically sad voice.

I sigh and hug him then he slowly pulls back and plants a kiss on my lips. I jump backwards away from him. "What the hell, Al?" I shout, wiping my lips.

"I love you, _!"

I pause. This is awkward... The guy I likes brother just kissed me and confessed his crush on me! Crap! "Al, listen, I love you as a friend! We can be friends, but I'm not dating you..." I pause, trying to think of what to say next, but he bursts out saying.

"I get it! Whatever! We have to go or we're gonna be late!" He pulls out of the driveway and keeps his deep blue eyes on the road

I stare at him in shock. He's not kidding... as we approach a red light I pleadingly say "Al?" He slams on the brakes and snaps his attention to me.

"What?" he says in a sad voice

"I'm sorry... If I could I would tell you everything that's going on in my head right now, you know that!"

"Why can't you though?"

"I'll explain later, but the lights green and we're almost there..."

* * *

Ok... I know its short but here's chapter 1 3

REVIEW IT! 3


	2. The Rave Begins

**Rainbow here with the 2nd chapter of Best! Rave! EVER! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! If I did everyone would be Snapped or Sweetly Insane =)  
**

* * *

I walk up to the warehouse and Alfred knocks on the door. Gilbert opens it and says, "Hey Al! Hey Matti! You guys ready for an epic night?"

"DUH! The hero is always ready for a good time!" Replies Al, putting a forced smile on his face.

"Well then let me check the list cause I planned this and I only want my awesome friends to come! Kesesese!" Prussia disappears for a second and when he returns he says, "Al, Matti, you two are on the list but she isn't." pointing in my direction

"Dude! Seriously? I thought you guys were cool!"

"Come have chat with me Al. Leave _ and Matti for a minute, it's private."

"Ok." They both walk in the door and I can barely make out what they are saying

"Al, I still love her! You know that and it won't change, no matter what happens!"

"Yeh, but I thought you two were friends again!"

"We are... I just... I'm still not over what happened.."

"Can you please just let her in?"

"Sure, but I swear if you try anything weird with her I will kick you out and kick your ass, Understood?"

"Got it!" I can here the regret in his voice. Me and the (still) sexy Prussian had dated and I dumped him because I knew he wasn't for me when I started crushing on Matthew. I felt kind of bad afterwards and was going to maybe give Gil another shot, but he refused to talk to me.

When Gil gets back he says, "I'm letting you off the hook! You can go in and have an AWESOME night! Kesesese!" opening the door all the way to allow us in. I can hear the pounding music and catch a glimpses of laser lights sweeping around the warehouse.

"Thanks, Gil!" Giving him a cheery smile I walk through the door, immediately getting lost in the crowd.

* * *

**You're so popular with the guys! Jeez!**

**Please Review? Maybe?  
**


End file.
